Areena Mansfield
' Mansfield, Areena ' Appears in Witness in Death; (late March, 2059)Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 122 Personal Information * General Description: According to Roarke, a brilliant actress.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 13* DOB: November 8, 2018* Age: 40 * Address: Penthouse B, The Palace, New York City, New York* Relationships: Carly Landsdowne (daughter); Joseph Stoops (father); Adalaide Munch (mother); Donald Stoops (brother)* Occupation: Actress Description * She was stunning and radiated beauty.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 16, 19* Limpid eyes.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 87* As Anja Carvell, Areena was beautiful, with the curvy body style women sweat and pay for. Her hair was red and her eyes were tawny with skin the color of gold dust, and a full sensuous mouth.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 262 Personality * A rare untemperamental type, and dedicated to her art. She is very well respected in theater circles.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 13 History * She has known Richard Draco for years and they had worked with each other before; most recently in a London production of Twice Owned.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 20* Born Jane Stoops in Wichita, Kansas, her parents cohabitation union was dissolved in 2027. Her brother, Donald, was born August 12, 2022. She enrolled in New York's Institute of Dramatic Arts at fifteen.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 33* She was a teen model, was in a scatter of plays, had a brief stint in Hollywood before a return to live theater.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 34* Formal cohabitation license issued in New Los Angeles for Areena and Broderic Peters from June 2048 to April 2049, union mutually dissolved. Marriage license issued in London, England, for Areena and Lawrence Baristol September 2053. Divorce petitioned Mansfield v. Baristol January 2057, unopposed and granted.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 35* Professional credits in productions that involved Richard Draco:Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 35** Broken Wings: Off-Broadway production; from May through October 2038** Die for Love: Small-screen video production; taped New Los Angeles, 2040**''Check Mate'': Video production; New York, February 2044** Twice Owned: London Arts production; from February 2054 through June 2054* She said she was never romantically involved with Draco though they had sex a lifetime ago.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 90* When she was eighteen, she gave birth at a private women's clinic in Switzerland and put Carly up for adoption. Draco made no objections to the adoption.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 256, 266 Criminal History * Possession of illegals, New Los Angeles, 2040.** Plea bargain resulted in probation with standard obligatory rehabilitation. Obligation satisfied at Keith Richard Memorial Rehabilitation Center, New Los Angeles.* Consumption of illegals with secondary charges of indecent exposure, New York City, 2044.** Second rehabilitation ordered and satisfied, New Life Clinic, New York City.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 34* Her drug of choice was an Ecstasy/Zoner combination in both counts.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 34 Homicide Information * During the final act of the play, Areena stabbed Richard Draco in the back with a non-retractable knife (a common kitchen knife with a serrated blade approximately eight inches cm in length).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 9, 14* When Linus Quim attempted to blackmail her, she met him at the theater, tranq'd him, gave him a little home brew, had him write a suicide note and, while he was still suggestible, had him hang himself.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 108-110, 116 Interesting Facts * She lives and works primarily in London but was persuaded to relocate to New York for her role as Christine Vole in Witness for the Prosecution.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 9, 13* She smokes pricey herbal cigarettes (they come in a ten-pack).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 19*She hired Charles Monroe the night after Draco was murdered.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 88, 89* She met with Kenneth Stiles at the Alley Cat in her Anja Carvell persona; their signal was a battered volume of Shakespeare's sonnets.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 223, 264* She contacted Dallas for a meeting and said that she had met with Stiles and was informed of Dallas's interest in her.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 262, 263* When Dallas set the stage to 'arrest' Carly, Areena intervened and confessed to murdering Draco when he boasted to her what he'd done and what he planned to do again (continuing his sexual relationship with Carly).Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 327-329 References Mansfield, AreenaMansfield, AreenaMansfield, AreenaMansfield, AreenaMansfield, Areena